Talk:Backyard Monsters Wiki
What about wiki.casualcollective.com/backyard monsters? The info at the wiki of casualcollective cannot be edited by anyone only by them and those info seems they are not updated. Because here, other people can edit this wiki so some people like me can edit an article. AdminTheSecond 03:56, December 21, 2010 (UTC) New look I've edited the main page, removed the table with all the links in it and replaced it with six circles plus links. I'm planning bigger renovations once the wiki has been adopted and we're done merging with the other BYM wiki.~ MHLut 19:11, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Achievements enabled! Dear all, You will probably have notice (or will notice soon) that I have enabled a Wiki achievement system. This means that your actions on this Wikia may earn you achievements badges. This way you can keep track of people's movements. Have fun editing! ~ MHLut 15:18, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Request can you guys from the Backyard monsters company atleast add 2 new monsters? 07:13, October 5, 2011 (UTC)07:13, October 5, 2011 (UTC)07:13, October 5, 2011 (UTC)~ We are not Kixeye Staff ' -xKevin- 22:44, October 5, 2011 (UTC)' Question How can i get dave level 3 rockets it costs 33,750,000 but limit is 33,250,000 with full upgrades Build more outposts to get more space. You could also do what KIXEYE intended: spend money on shiny to buy the Improved Packing Skills upgrade in the shop. -xKevin- 23:55, October 9, 2011 (UTC) If you upgrade to Map Room level 2, you can take over Outposts which increases your maximum resource capacity Tparry Level 40 13:05, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Mosnter upgrade question Hey, I was just wondering If I have a lvl 4 zafreeti in my housing and it finishes upgraded to lvl 5 does the lvl 4 one lvl up? 00:35, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Yes. By D.A.V.E. Talk Backyard Monsters 02:26,1/29/2012 Edit? Why all can edit(also me)? I am not a admin though. Can you do it to View Source? Job Bautista 09:10, April 5, 2012 (UTC)A_job09 Now Krallen is locked to Unregistered user. please create an account to edit Krallen. Stupid project x 08:26, June 21, 2012 (UTC) New home page?? I think that home page should be change, this old page have lot information about wiki but not about game. Maybe better will be this template for home page? - http://backyardmonsters.wikia.com/wiki/User:MHawk2#My_contributions (its not complete) This template is make by -xKevin- and edited by me. --- Sorry for my bad English... MHawk Reply by V.2.0.0b No thank you, the home page is fine as it is. Rather than being a huge clustercuss of what is very clearly a navbox, we have "sections". If someone wants to find information on a certain monster, they'll select the "Monsters and Champions" bubble and proceed to their article of choice rather than spending 1000+ years scrolling down a HUGE page. Not only would it stretch the page out and make navigation harder than trying to land a jumbo-jet on a needle, but we wouldn't have any room for other such things such as the (very important) message telling people we're not memebers of Kixeye staff, poll, forums, and more. V.2.0.0b (talk) 23:54, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Bug or Error or Intended? I've stopped playing backyard monsters for a while (3 months), and i found my base to be reverted back to the starting base with a slight difference which is Lv4 Town hall... I have several friends playing and they faced the same problem too.. Is the somehow intended because my base was at the peak of power, as in all buildings have reached max level before I stopped playing. Adrienne97 (talk) 10:25, September 18, 2013 (UTC) You could report it to their customer support. However don't expect much, because their customer service is lousy. I've experienced this firsthand; their customer service is non-existent. But there's a minuscule chance they'll fix your base. It might have been intended because on a website called ripoff reports KIXEYE is notorious. I think they've got 30 ripoff reports and most are about getting banned for no reason. Maybe KIXEYE was trolling you. Adrian.tran1 (talk) 05:38, December 15, 2013 (UTC) answer this last year, why are their so many players in Backyard Monsters and now why are their only 100,000 monthly players, than last,last year almost 10,000,000 monthly players... why??? I think it's because Shiny prices are creeping up. Last month in Australia (November 2013) 22000 Shiny cost $167.99 and now 22000 Shiny costs $170.13 (December 2013). Another possibility is that they don't like Map Room 3. Personally I despise it but I don't want to quit now when I've got so far. Map Room 3 is extremely laggy on many computers, so their computers couldn't handle it. Mine can barely handle it, so I'm close to quitting unless they fix it up. Adrian.tran1 (talk) 05:45, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Unfair Attacking Limit In Map a Room 3 I'm really trying to get a resource outpost but I can't defeat a level 30 or over outpost. I'm level 42 and I want to attack a level 20 resource outpost but the attacking restriction doesn't let me. There's a level 38 guy called Eric that has lots of level 10 resource outposts. How come he gets to attack really low level outposts? Adrian.tran1 (talk) 05:49, December 15, 2013 (UTC) town hall trouble why is my townhall became level 7 ,when it is level 9 ...............it' not an error it's true.........................................................please help me!!! please town hall trouble why is my townhall became level 7 ,when it is level 9 ...............it' not an error it's true.........................................................please help me!!! please